I'll be there for you
by anaBTRusher
Summary: Logan is feeling sick and Kendall supports him.*classic sickfic type NO SLASH, just friendship. KOGAN! This is my first story so I'm a bit nervous...


**This is my first story EVER so please go easy on me!**

**I'll be there for you**

"Ouch!"

Logan felt another rush of pain in his stomach.

"_This can't be happening! We have a concert tomorrow. I can't be sick!"_ He thought.

Of course it wasn't only now that he had an acute stomach ache. The brunette had this symptom for almost a week but didn't tell anyone. He could imagine his bossy producer, Gustavo, yelling at him about ruining something they have been training for, for so long.

These thoughts made him even more worried than he was before, causing him to feel nauseous. But, no! He couldn't throw up right there, in front of his friends, on the apartment 2J's floor. This would be very embarrassing, right?

"Man, what's wrong with you? You haven't been talking for a long time." his friend James asked. The taller brunette had sensed his buddy's inconvenience the moment they entered the apartment.

"Oh, I guess I'm just tired" the young boy replied. "You know, after the party at Camille's, I think it's logical to be worn out".

"Dude, Camille's party was like two weeks ago. How do you happen to feel sick NOW?" Carlos, his other best friend asked. Logan didn't reply. Instead, he left, and went to his bedroom.

"Hey, LogieBear, may I come in?" he heard his friend Kendall's voice.

"The door is open" he mumbled, before another wave of nausea hit him. The dirty blond walked in, and saw Logan lying on the bed, with a weird expression on his pale face.

Kendall sat next to him on the bed. "You may not tell the others about what you have, but I think you can't hide it from me" he said.

Logan sat up and moaned, feeling sicker than ever.

"I th-think I a-am gonna…." He started, but couldn't finish his sentence. He threw up all over the bed, himself and Kendall.

"Are you done?" the blond asked Logan when the brunette stopped.

Logan nodded, tears falling from his coco brown eyes. "I'm so so sorry…" he muttered.

"No, it's okay, it's okay" Kendall replied. "You probably have the flu. Now, let's change and clean everything" he said before coming out of the room to get some cloths from his mom.

Logan just sat there, waiting for his friend to return, feeling guilty for causing that mess and extremely sick.

"I'm back!" Kendall entered the room. "I told the guys, my mom and Katie about you being sick. I also brought a bucket-in case you feel sick again-, clean sheets and…. Oh! I forgot to bring clean clothes!" he couldn't stop talking.

"Really, Kenny, you don't have to….."

"Oh yeah, I do! My best friend is sick and I have to help him. Now, take off your clothes and put those on" he handed Logan his PJ's and also changed his own. He then used the cloths to wipe the vomit from the floor and changed the sheets on Logan's bed.

"So, we're done!" Kendall said. He then looked at the sad expression on Logan's face.

"What's wrong, LogieBear?"

"I have ruined our concert, thrown up on you and forced you to clean MY mess. And, on top of that, I have this terrible headache that won't stop"

"Hey, you don't have to worry about anything of those. First, I'm gonna tell Gustavo that you're sick. And I promise you that he's not gonna be mad…..After all, bands cancel concerts all the time! Secondly, everyone is supposed to help their best friend when they are sick, and it's not the first time someone throws up on me. Katie used to do that all the time when she was younger!" Logan chuckled. Kendall then went out and got a painkiller and a glass of water for his friend.

"Thanks, man." Logan replied after taking the pill.

"You're welcome. And, whenever you feel that bad, don't hesitate to tell me. I don't bite" Kendall said. They both laughed.

At some point, Kendall hugged Logan. "Remember, you're not alone, buddy."

"Wait, Kendall, you'll get sick too!" Logan exclaimed.

"Who cares? As long as I have you…"

"Love you KenDork"

"Love you too, LogieBear"

**So, that's it! My first story is finished! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. **

**REVIEW! **

**Xoxo,**

**Ana**


End file.
